mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Question To The Answer/Yukkuri Story 1: Infestation
A piece of fiction about yukkuris. : I wanted a pet yukkuri. I heard they were a lot of fun, and that if they didn't make good pets they could make good dinner. I heard on the website for a local yukkuri store, Yuchinni's, that they were giving out free yukkuris if we helped out with a little problem they had, and that having a weapon was reccomended. I got my little katana to help. I drove on over to the shop. The clerks were freaking out, and several people armed with bats were there. Then I saw the menace itself, a ton of evil yukkuris, most specifically alices. They had been tearing at the walls and raping several yukkuris to death for a day or so. I tried to slice one of the stupid balls. It only affected part of it, and it jumped at me, giving me the perfect time to use a horizontal slash. They kept jumping, I kept slashing. The same stuff kept happening, with seemingly endless alices from every corner, until one guy started slowing down from exhaustion. He fell onto his knees, and several yukkuris smothered and bit him. Quickly he started bleeding, and the yukkuris started jumping on him. However, I kept fighting still, not just for a prize, but for Yuchinni's itself. The alices started clearing out, until a dosuyukkuri marisa came stomping through the streets. It seemed to come to help, but the alices quickly started trying to rape it. It killed the offenders, but not before two baby dosu alices were born. They rammed into the huge witch-blob, sending it flying to space. The dosu alices started firing lasers. Knowing what I had to do, I sliced opposite, but several others were knocked down. Many of my fellow fighters could die soon, and I had to do something. I charged one of the dosualices. I tried to slice it horizontally, but it knocked my katana away halfway through. I tried to rip one half off the other, and the doughblob couldn't resist the attack. I sliced the half I tore off, and caught both half-ception halves. I re-grabbed my katana, and stabbed the other one. Then, I felt a sudden burst of energy. Without really thinking, i jumped back, threw the manju-bits I was holding into the air, and charged forward while slashing. I jumped back again, and caught the manju-bits. Ultimately, there were a couple casualties, and many were sent to the hospital, not to mention the road being covered in custard. However, the world was saved, and I got my sweet reward. A young, female ginger, one dressed in a white shirt saying "Yuchinni's", hugged me, and went into a storage room. She brought me a small yukkuri, fast asleep. She said "Thank you, you really did save us. Now, we had this rare sub-species of the yukkuri marisa in breeding, and this is the only one that has fell off the stalk yet. I hope you take care of it." very kndly and sincerely. How kind of her. I drove back home with my katana and my new yukkuri. Soon, my life was gonna get good. So, what do you think? Category:Blog posts